CARRIE: Atonement 2-Fireheart
by scottsman
Summary: Jace and Carrie meet someone else from Carrie's dark past who sends them on a mission to save a young girl, with powers of her own, from an insane general who is training her to be a weapon! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

CARRIE: Atonement 2

Fire Heart

Chapter 1

2100 hours, Somewhere in the Sierra Nevada Mountains:

A team of Commandos armed with assault rifles and other standard military gear made their way silently through a dense wooded area.

"Lt. Wilkes," said a voice in the ear piece of the lead officer, "do you have eyes on target yet?!

"Negative!" Replied the Soldier in a whisper, "Thermal scans indicate that the prime target is not too far ahead, Sir!" the soldier replied

"Sir," said the soldier wearing the infrared camera, " The target just disappeared from my thermal imaging screen!"

"What?!" said Lt. Wilkes, "check your equipment again!" while the soldier hurried to comply with the order, behind the men's position, a small human shaped shadow could be seen emerging from the flowing waters of a nearby creek.

Just after the little shadow stepped onto the shore there was a fierce hissing sound as the top layer of water from the creek flashed into steam. The Commandos found themselves enveloped in the steam and it was like walking through a hot fog bank, they couldn't see anything.

They were trying to get their bearings and adapt to this change of events. When all of a sudden, their guns started exploding from the inside out. Then a fire ignited it shot around them in a ring like it was living thing and they found themselves surrounded!

they tried to get out of this ring of fire but, in every direction that they turned the fire intensified in size and heat! Finally, just as it seemed the men were lost in this most horrific trap, bright lights came on from a nearby collection of jeeps, revealing that they were actually in a small clearing. A tall man in a fancy uniform turned to the small shadow. Who had been standing back in the shadows of the trees.

"That's enough," he said. The fire was gone instantly. The little shadowy form stepped into the light as the water that was dripping off it converted into to steam and vaporized leaving the little form, now revealed by the light to be a nine-year-old girl completely dry! The girl had closely cropped strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

"General Pike," said a Soldier in a lab coat who was standing next to the General, "Her improvement is extraordinary!" she beat her last time in defeating that commando unit!"

"Excellent!" said the General looking extremely pleased, "Our little project is going far better than I dared dream!"

Just then the general's aide, Corporal Farkas came running up. He was a skinny clumsy looking guy in his mid-twenties with stringy blonde hair. In one hand he carried a clip board for the general and in the other an assault rifle that he picked up.

"General Pike, Sir," he said in a nasally voice, "I was listening to the scanner, the forest service is headed this way. somebody reported seeing the fire!"

The general swore under his breath, "Alright," he said, "No time for anymore tests right now everybody pack up we're leaving!"

As the General turned to continue his conversation with his head scientist, everybody began packing up things as fast as they could. Except for the girl, she just stood there in front of the Generals truck.

Farkas ran over and started picking the remnants of several of the weapons that had been destroyed. He found a pistol that had been dropped, the grip was warped slightly from the heat, and as he picked it up, then gun went off. The bullet grazed the girl's shoulder causing her to cry out. The first sound she had made since her appearance in the clearing.

Rage flashed in her eyes. Fear grew in Farkas's eyes. He could already feel the heat around him intensifying.

"No, No," he cried backing away from her, "I'm sorry, it was an accident!"

A split second the air around him exploded in a blindingly bright fire ball that blew him backwards into a smoldering heap! Another soldier put him out completely with a fire extinguisher, and they carried him to the medical unit.

The general just shrugged.

"She's getting better at controlling her temper!" he said, "this one's alive!"

########

Atwater, Florida the next day:

A tall athletic woman with dark hair walked toward the Phoenix investigations office! In her hand was a newspaper article about how a Jace Pierson and his unnamed partner had foiled a smuggling operation.

Four Men had been busted trying to smuggle stolen jewels out of the country! But they had been ambushed and the dock. Their getaway boat was sunk, and they were found tied up on the dock and raving about this Pierson guy and his partner making things happen with their eyes.

The police had dismissed these ravings as nothing more than these guys trying to set up and temporary insanity plea.

This woman, however, wasn't like the police. In fact, she believed in psionic powers. She walked into the Detective agency and found her way into the office. Jace was sitting at his desk cleaning the junk mail out of his inbox.

He looked up when the lady walked in.

"Are You Jace Pierson?" She asked

He nodded, "Yes I am," he said, motioning her to a chair, "What can I do for you?!"

"Well," she said Sitting down, "I'm here because of something my sister showed me." She pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Jace. He took it and found that here was a video loaded and ready to play.

It showed a lady, that Jace assumed was her sister, tutoring a strawberry blond girl of about nine years old! the young girl seemed to get frustrated by the trouble she was having with the math problem she was working on. Anger flashed in the girl's eyes and the table cloth burst into flames.

"Whoa!" said Jace. As he watched, several people with military haircuts came rushing in, put the fire out, and take the girl out of the room.

"My sister was afraid of what might happen if they found out that she took this video, but she wants to help this girl! I came to you because a year and a half ago I had an experience which convinced me of the existence of psycho-kinetic powers. And when I read the article about that smuggling bust of yours and the suspects story I thought you and your partner might just be the ones to help this girl.

Just then the door opened, and Carrie walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, as she walked around to stand next to Jace "I didn't know someone was here!"

When Carrie saw the lady's face they both stopped short. Carrie spoke in a Voice Barely above a whisper!

"Ms. Desjardin!"

 **TBC** _ **…..Well there It is the first chapter of my Sequel, please, please, let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Heart 2

Chapter 2

Miss Desjardin's hand flew to her mouth.

"Carrie White!" she gasped, "You're the un-named partner in the newspaper story?!" Carrie nodded.

"We weren't expecting to get caught up in the publicity," said Jace

"And I wanted to be kept out of the spot light for obvious reasons!" said Carrie.

"How do you know this lady, Carrie?" he asked

"Her name is Rita Desjardin," replied Carrie, "She was the gym teacher back in chamberlain and she was only other person besides Sue Snell who ever tried to be help me back then."

Miss Desjardin nodded, "I was about the only person at the black prom that Carrie deliberately spared, even in her rage!"

Miss Desjardin looked at the floor for several seconds,

"I'm so sorry, Carrie," she said, "If only I had listened to Sue when she tried to warn me that Chris was up to something!"

Carrie walked around the desk to Miss Desjardin and to the older woman's surprise hugged her.

"It's okay," she said quietly, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"Carrie," said Jace handing her the phone Miss Desjardin had given him, "Take at look at this, it's why Miss Desjardin is here."

As Carrie watched the video her eyes widened.

"How did you get this?!" she asked

"My sister took this video," replied Miss Desjardin, "she was, hired by a man, calling himself General Pike. She was hired to tutor the girl in the video. When she saw the military haircuts and the overly clean house, she got suspicious. She smuggled her go pro camera in and hid it one day while she was waiting for the girl to be brought in!"

"And the video is what she got!" said Jace. Miss Desjardin nodded

"My sister and I want you to find this girl and save her from these guys, who ever they are!" she said. "This power the girl has could do all kinds of damage to all kinds of people, if she's not taught to use it the right way!" she said, "she hasn't been called back to tutor the girl since that fire incident."

Jace nodded in understanding then turned to Carrie.

"Are you willing?" he asked Carrie nodded,

"Of course!" she said, "With this kind of power, if she snaps she could cause another Black Prom type disaster! If there is even a chance to prevent something like that then we have to try!"

"I agree," said Jace nodding, "We'll do it."

"How can I help?" Asked Miss Desjardin

"Well first," said Jace, "where did your sister have to go to tutor this girl, where is the house in the video?"

"It's a condo in San Francisco," said Ms. Desjardin, she handed them a piece of paper, "That's the address."

"Alright," said Jace copying the video off the phone, then handing it back to her, "judging from their haircuts, these guys are probably ex-\military and\or mercenaries! I don't think your sister is in any immediate danger, but it would probably be best to tell her to keep a low profile for now!"

Miss Desjardin nodded.

"We'll get to work and keep you posted Miss Desjardin!" said Carrie taking down her phone number. Miss Desjardin nodded and stood up to leave.

"I'm Glad to see you doing so well, Carrie." She said Before she left.

After she closed the door behind her Carrie turned to Jace.

"Do you want me to call the airport and get us two plane tickets to San Francisco?" Jace Nodded, "the earliest flight that you can get! I'll go upstairs and start packing."

A few hours later they were sitting at Gate 24 in the terminal at the Orlando International Airport. They were leaning together with their heads almost touching as they looked at the screen of a tablet. Jace had been passing the time by researching other reports of apparent pyro-kinesis! So far, every case that he had read about turned out to be a fraud, but he was still looking.

After another thirty minutes they were finally allowed to board their flight. After another wait the plane taxied down the runway and lifted off into the sky. They made it as far as Atlanta. Just their luck a storm blew in across the flight path, so their flight was delayed for several hours.

Carrie and Jace decided to take a walk. They ended up wandering into an auction house. Jace smiled as he watched Carrie looking around. Before the Black Prom she didn't shop that much and afterwards there was the year in the psychiatric hospital. But ever since she had come to live with Jace she had been making up for her lack of shopping time with a vengeance.

They walked along the rows of interesting antiques and artifacts. Jace smiled when he felt Carrie's hand slip into his and her fingers intertwine with his. He heard an older lady behind sigh,

"Ah young love."

Carrie mush have heard it too because she blushed, but surprisingly she didn't let go of his hand.

Anyone who had known her back in Chamberlain would be amazed and what a warm, affectionate and almost bubbly person the once shy and withdrawn Carrie was now becoming. Suddenly he was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of a voice on the other side of a tall carved wood Bureau.

The voice was saying,

"Don't worry General Pike, I'll get it!"

Carrie heard it too, they looked at each other in shock! They couldn't believe their luck! they eased around the bureau and saw a muscular man with his back to them, and a cell phone to his ear. The other thing they noticed that he had the same haircut as the men in the video.

Carrie motioned Jace back out of earshot.

"Jace," she said, "We've got to find out what that guy was sent here to get, and then try to get our hands on it first!"

"You must be a mind reader," said Jace with a playful grin, "That's just exactly what I was going to say!"

Carrie grinned back, "I know," she said.

A few minutes later the auction started, there were various historical artifacts for sale, like an antique signal man's lantern, some old baseball cards, Pieces of antique furniture and other things.

Jace and Carrie kept a close eye on their target. He didn't really pay attention to most of the articles on the auction block. Finally, when the next to last article was brought on to the auction block. He sat up and got serious. The article was a box collection of mint condition issues of every of Rolling Stone Magazine thus far printed, from 1967 to now.

Carrie and Jace looked at each other puzzled. Carrie spoke to Jace telepathically.

" _What would General Pike want with a bunch of magazines?!"_

 _"_ _ **I don't know, we're have to get them first to find out!"**_

 __ _"I read his mind, He has excess to 50,000 dollars."_

 **"** _ **I can beat that no problem! But if I do he'll probably call his boss for more."**_

 __ _"I think I can disable his phone from here."_

The bidding started at 100 dollars and climbed quickly, by the time that the bids got to 5000 dollars Jace and the General's flunky were the only ones left bidding. The auctioneer's assistants, the auctioneer, and everybody else in the room were scarcely able to believe it when the bidding soared.

A few minutes later when Jace bid 50,050 dollars the man went wild-eyed and grabbed his cell phone.

Carrie concentrated and caused the batter connections inside the phone to short out!

The man slammed the cellphone to the ground in frustration and watched helplessly as the bundle of magazines was sold to Jace and Carrie. Jace went back to the cashier's window and used his debit card to pay for the purchase then he and Carrie carried the crate of magazines out the door and back toward the airport. They were so thankful for their telekinesis which made carrying almost fifty years would of magazines much, much easier.

When they got inside the airport and to a place where they could sit down Carrie turned to Jace.

"We're never going to figure out why he wanted these before it's time to board the plane if we go through them the conventional way."

Jace nodded, "you're right." He said, "Let's telepathically scan them for anything to do with girls and pyro-kinesis or General Pike."

Jace had been teaching Carrie to expand her telepathy and this was one thing he had taught her to do. They closed their eyes and focused suddenly it was like their mind's eye was taking them through all the magazines with the speed of an internet search engine.

Suddenly Carrie's eyes shot open and so did Jace's

"did you see it?!" she asked

Jace nodded, "It's in a 1984 issue!" the pawed through the Magazines until they found what they were looking for. It was an article in an august issue. It told the story of a nine-year-old girl named Charlene McGee, who had proved to the writer, of the article, that she was capable of pyro-kinesis. It went on to tell of how her parents were part of secret government experiment in the late sixties. They were dosed with a chemical called Lot-6. By a government agency called The Shop. It had given her mother the ability to read minds, and her father the ability to control minds. They had gotten free of the program and gone on to get married and have her. Charlene or Charlie as they called her had the ability to start and control fires.

Earlier that year, The Shop's agents had come after her family again wanting to harness her power and use it as a weapon. They had murdered her parents, and she used her power to all but destroy the agency and their base.

What really caught their eye, was the picture of Charlie.

"Jace," said Carrie, "That's the girl in the video! But, wait, how can it be? This picture was taken over thirty years ago!"

Jace shook his head. He was as bewildered as Carrie. It was true though, the girl in the picture and the girl in the video that Ms. Desjardin brought them were Identical!

Then Jace stopped short and looked at Carrie. This time he didn't need his telepathy he could tell by the look on her face that she had just thought of the same thing.

"They cloned her!"

 **TBC….** _**Here is the second chapter. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
